OC'S FOR SOUL EATER!
by Animallover1313
Summary: Want to join the adventure with Maka and the gang? Join us to DWMA, the fellow home of Meisters and Weapons. Here, you're able to meet friends, and battle Kishins and witches with your partner, weapon or meister.
1. Chapter 1

HEYA! SOUL EATER FANS!

Ok, here's an idea I got from my other one, so I'm going to start one on Soul Eater! Here's the steps:

Name:

Gender:

Meister/Weapon/Teacher:

Age:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Height:

Clothes (like formal, casual, swimming, and pj's):

Past:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Secret Talent:

Music:

What you see in a partner:


	2. Chapter 2

MORE MEN PLEASE! Other than that, you guys are doing great! :)

The first chapter is my pair, Natsuki and Jackson.

Their information:

Name: Natsuki  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female of course!  
Hair color: Black and brown, with gray streaks underneath  
Eye color: Green and gold  
Clothes: A gray bandeau, with black vines creeping from the corner. She has a black leather vest, with black arm warmers. She has black short shorts, and black converse that goes to her knee, and gray leggings that cover the rest of her legs. She has waist length hair that stays down most of the time, but on very few occasions does she have it in a side braid.  
Meister/Weapon/Teacher: Meister  
Height: 5'6  
Past: At a young age, her father used to abuse her, leading to her cutting herself. She is very nice and kind, and is loyal and protective of her friends. She helps others, but doesn't like others helping her. She's afraid that they would spill her secrets, and she would be alone again. She rarely gets angry, and she had a speech problem because of the trauma of her past. Since she was 5, she was used to destroy others souls without her say in any of it. After that, she was adopted by Stein and Marie, so she has a better life afterwards. She has the ability to see other souls, and the shape of it. Natsuki's very quiet. Half of her soul's the reincarnation of Mother Earth's, so she's very powerful.  
Likes: Dr. Stein and Ms. Marie, The Moon, Plants and animals, The quiet, and the beach  
Dislikes: The sun, loud noises, fire, old men, Maka's dad, Sluts,  
Secret Talent: Can play the flute and piano  
Music: Any  
What you see in a partner: Someone who is outgoing, but can be loyal to her.

Name: Jackson  
Age:16  
Gender: Male  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Brown  
Clothes: He has shaggy brown hair with a white V-neck T-shirt with a denim vest, and dark jeans with brown vans  
Meister/Weapon/Teacher: Weapon  
Height: 5'8  
Past: He was always a fun loving kid, but while he was ice skating with his little sister, the ice cracked under her and she fell into the water. This instantly killed her, but Jackson dove in to retrieve her body. When he saw that she had died, he was very depressed afterwards. His fun and silliness dove down, and he had a lot more serious life. He still can be funny and silly, but he will daze out if he is reminded of his sister.  
Likes: Music, Water, Fun  
Dislikes: Little kids, Quietness  
Secret Talent: None really  
Music: Rap and Punk  
What you see in a partner: Someone shy, so he can be able to know them better, and help them get more social.

Natsuki's POV:  
I woke up, and immediately made breakfast for Dr. Stein and Ms. Marie... or I'll just say my adopted parents. Usually, the smell of eggs and bacon would rouse the two of them awake. I laughed quietly when I heard shouts coming from their bedroom, and I placed the two plates of breakfast on the table before both of my 'parents' stumbled out of their bedroom and into the living room. I quickly left the room to change into my gray bandeau, and slipped on my leather vest and arm warmers before tugging on my jean shorts and hopping into my sneakers. Literally. I skipped out, but got stopped by Ms. Marie. "Yes?" I smiled at her, and she smiled back at me before brushing some hair from my eyes.

"There." She replied, before kissing my head and ushering me and Dr. Stein out. "Be good in school Natsuki! Don't dissect anyone Dr. Stein!" I heard Ms. Marie scream at us, and I nodded in response before waving over my shoulder. She smiled, and I quickly ran to the stairs that led to DWMA.

I passed through everyone, occasionally saying hi to people like Soul and Black Star, and I stopped at my locker. I was putting my books away, and closed my locker door before bumping into someone tall, with chocolaty brown hair and eyes, with freckles spraying his nose. "S-sorry..." I stuttered, and he laughed before picking up my books.

"It's fine... eh..." He started, but Maka finished for me.

"Natsuki." She finished, ruffling my hair and laughing at me, while I smiled shyly with a faint blush. Black Star passed us, nudging my shoulder, while Soul wiggled his eyebrows at the sight of me with a guy. A mad blush appeared on my cheeks, and Tsubaki laughed before hugging me softly and leaving too. I sighed, and smiled brightly at the guy.

"I'm sorry about them..." I cocked my head to the side, and saw Soul wiggling his eyebrows more. I blushed more, and looked away quickly. "So... what's your name?" I smiled at him, and he smiled back with a cheerful and big smile.

"The name's Jackson." He ran his hand through his hair, and opened his locker, which was a locker away from mine. The bell rang, and my eyes widened.

"W-we have to get to class!" I shrieked, and ran as fast as I could to Dr. Stein's classroom. He stared at me with one eyebrow raised, and he sprung his seat over my way, before standing up to face me.

"Why're you late," He growled, and I closed my eyes before gulping.

"I-I bumped into someone on the w-way..." I trailed off, to see that his hand was a few centimeters away from its normal place. I flinched, and his eyes softened.

"Go to your seat. We'll talk later." He grunted before collapsing in his seat. I scurried to my seat, in between Tsubaki and Maka. I didn't notice that I was trembling, until Tsubaki nudged me with one hand. I looked down at my arms, to see that they were trembling. I smiled sheepishly, and stuck them under my desk. "ALRIGHT KIDS! WE'RE GONNA WORK ON OUR SOUL RESONANCES! GET YOUR WEAPON AND GO!" Stein bellowed, and we scrambled to our groups. The only person that didn't have one was me. I blushed from embarrassment, and quickly sat back down. Kid looked at me with sympathy, but then turned away to look at Stein for instructions.

Sooner or later, the bell rang to go to lunch, and I sprung from my seat before sprinting out of the room. I ran to the room with a piano, and collapsed on the piano booth. I lifted the cover of the piano, and felt the cold metal of the keys, and pressed my fingers against them; playing a sweet and enchanting melody. I flew along the piano, and felt at ease.

"You're really good," I heard from behind me, and I whirled around to see the boy Jackson that I'd bumped into.

"T-thanks.." I muttered, and brushed some hair from my face before staring into his eyes. "What're you doing here?" I started, then covered my mouth with shock then depression radiating from me. "I'm sorry..." I murmured, but he only laughed.

"It's fine. I heard some music, so I followed it, and it was you." Jackson responded with a smile, and I felt his happiness reflecting off of me. I could see his amber brown soul, and it was kind, but also sad. Like he remembered something that was etched in his mind too hard to be erased. "Say, there're rumors spilling around that you're weaponless. I'm meisterless." He joked, and I stifled a laugh before closing the cover of the piano.

"And..." I started with a flat tone, and he only rolled his eyes.

"So, I thought we could try and become partners." He shrugged, and I smiled before looking down and nodding.

"Sure..." I smiled shyly, and he smiled widely back before sticking out his hand. I blushed faintly, and took his hand with a firm yet soft grip; and we shook hands. I smiled at him, and I saw Soul and Black Star, along with Tsubaki and Maka at the door. I opened it, and Black Star ran in, followed by Tsubaki; who was trying to stop him.

"LOOK AT NATSUKI'S NEW BOYFRIEND! HE LOOKS KINDA LIKE THE GUY THAT SHE WOULD WANT! HOPEFULLY, HE WON'T SURPASS GOD BEFORE I DO! BUT, I KNOW THAT THAT WON'T HAPPEN!" Black Star laughed, and the both of us burst into a furious blush, which only made Soul and Black Star tease me even more. I only sighed, and watched Maka Maka-chop them.

"So, what's for lunch?" I asked Tsubaki, and she held up a huge picnic basket, and Maka showed me the blanket that she had under her arm. I smiled, and started to lug the two unconscious bodies of Soul and Black Star to the forest, where we would eat our lunch. I stopped, and looked back at Jackson. I beckoned him to come with us, and he smiled widely before jogging to get to where we were. I smiled, then we started to go to where Tsubaki and Maka were.


	3. Chapter 3

Maia's POV:  
I was sleeping peacefully, until the warm covers were thrown off me. I sat straight up, and glared at my brother. Yes, I love my brother and all, but I WANNA SLEEP!

"Dude, get up!" My brother pulled me up before leading me to where my mum was, who was making toast and eggs for us. She smiled, but I only greeted her with a wave and yawn before slumping in my seat and chomping down my breakfast. I then rushed upstairs, before changing into a pair of jeans and a shirt. I slung my bag over my shoulder before washing up and hugging my mum and brother before running to school.

When I got there, a bunch of other kids were bustling around. I looked at my locker number, which was right next to a girl's. She turned my way, and smiled shyly before waving. I smiled back, and closed my locker before walking to class. She followed, and stopped me quickly.

"My name's Natsuki..." She started quietly, and smiled kindly. A girl with blonde pigtails and a boy with three stripes on one side of his head rushed to her, and grabbed her hands gently.

"'SUKI-CHAN! YOU'RE NOT SYMMETRICAL TODAY!" The boy cried, and the girl Natsuki only laughed before quickly sorting out her hair that toppled over her bulky headphones wrapped around her neck.

"There, Kid-kun. Is it better now?" She asked before yelping when he hugged her tightly.

"IT'S NOW PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" The boy Kid squealed, and she laughed quietly before prying him off.

"We need to get to class you guys..." A boy with spiky white hair pointed out, and the blue-haired boy strutted in with a tall girl with blackish blue hair walking quietly after him.

"WHO THE HELL IS SHE?! SHE'S JUST PROBABLY ONE OF THOSE WEAKLINGS, WHO THINK THEY'RE SO GREAT! HAHAHA RIGHT TSUBAKI!" The blunette shouted at the top of his lungs, and I clenched my fists.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT. UP?!" I countered, making everyone turn to me in surprise. The blue-haired dousche stopped his rant, and turned to me with one eyebrow raised. "JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO BRAG ABOUT IT TO OTHER STUDENTS YOU BAKA!" I shrieked before throwing a punch at him, only to be caught in the middle by Natsuki. I turned to her, to see that her arm warmers were slightly revealed, to show many scars. The hair on her back left a few inches, showing different scars of glass and such. I drew my hand back, and everyone looked at her with a worried face. Her hair covered her eyes, but another boy came beside Natsuki.

"What happened?" He started, but stopped when everyone turned towards me and Black Star. "Oh god." The boy muttered, and a tall blue guy stalked up to us with a brown skinned bandaged woman next to him.

"What's going on here?!" He bellowed, making Natsuki and the girl with black hair flinch. Natsuki stepped in front of us, and did something that surprised most of us.

"I... I started a fight, but the girl here stopped me. I spiraled out of control from something I heard. It's my fault." She mumbled, and all of us gaped at her with surprise, and the boy Black Star was about to speak, but Natsuki stared at him with hard golden green eyes. "It. Was. My. Fault." She clenched her fists, and blood drew from her palms. She turned around, and shuddered. Natsuki's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth with both of her hands. "I... I'm s-sorry..." She muttered, and she ran straight for class.

The girl with the black hair and the girl with pigtails ran after her, and Kid clenched his fists before glaring at both of us.

"This is what happens when two disgusting unsymmetrical creatures like you are put together!" He shook his head, and ran after the three girls. All that was left was me, the bluenette Black Star, and the white haired dude, who led Black Star to their class.

I heard a voice say behind me, "You know, he's not that bad." I turned around to see a girl who looked my age, with brown hair and bluish green eyes. Those eyes looked closely like Black Star's...

"Huh? He's an arrogant cunt who thinks he's better than all of us!" I replied, and she only sighed before running a hand through her hair. She stopped, and I only sighed before turning on my heel and going the other direction to our class.

Hitomi's POV:  
I sighed before following her. After all, I was going to the Crescent Classroom! Apparently, so was she. I sat down next to Black Star, and he and I quickly fist-bumped before the class started. The other girl Natsuki was voted to go up first, and she only sighed before raising a shaky hand.

"W-we should do this outside... because most of the classroom w-will get d-destroyed..." She stammered, and the boy next to her shrugged before smiling cockily. Stein probably knew something about her, because he only nodded before the class quickly was led outside to the training grounds. Natsuki led us to a clearing, with patched up soil that was perfect for training. She held out her hand, and the boy next to her transformed into a gleaming golden sword.

She twirled him around with ease, and a green and gold aura started to form around the both of them, making the wind hush with the force, cutting off a few trees. She spun around before slamming the sword in the ground, making the dirt underneath her crack, and the whole clearing (and probably more) split off, making the two sides separate a few feet. It didn't even look like the girl broke a sweat. She only smiled shyly, before resting the sword on her shoulder.

All of our eyes were bulging out of our sockets, but she only raised a finger before vines from the cracks exploded towards us. Some kids transformed their arms and such into weapons... (including me...) but the girl Natsuki only raised up a hand before the vines stopped, and she twirled around the sword before the vines crept back towards her. Some sighed with relief, and Natsuki sat back down on a tree branch by herself, and the sword transformed back into the boy with brown hair.

Stein motioned for me to come forward, then Natsuki jumped down from her branch to sprint to Dr. Stein. She whispered something to him, and he nodded, clearly understanding her. I caught something about matching soul wavelengths, but what surprised me was that the same girl I ran into earlier was led to the front of the classroom as well.

"Well, let's get this over with." She simply shrugged, and I sighed before transforming into a scythe.

Maia's POV:  
I caught her swiftly, and to my surprise, she was light in my hands. I twirled her around to get used to it, and Sid brought out a dummy. I concentrated, and thought about where to hit someone. I then opened my eyes again, and sliced the dummy in half. Meh, I just swung her. Wasn't really that hard...

Natsuki smiled and clapped, and I smiled before the girl transformed back into her human self. She smiled, and I stuck out my hand.

"Partners?" I asked hesitantly, and she smiled before shaking it.

"Partners. For sure." She smiled back, and she cocked her head to the side. "Uh... What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry!" I laughed, completely forgetting to inform her of that. "The name's Maia. You got a place to stay?" I started, and she nodded.

"I got the dorms. My cousin also lives in the dorms. Oh, and I'm Hitomi." She finished, her blue and green eyes sparkling.

The bell rang, and Hitomi and I talked a lot while walking to lunch. I guess we'll have fun together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsuki's POV: **

Today, we were having a party at Kid-kun's house, and the new pairs like me, Jackson, Maia, and Hitomi were invited also. Well... I was already, but they added Jackson since he's my partner.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and nodded in approval. I was in a sleeveless dress, that was a shade of olive green, and it stopped at the mid-thigh. It was accompanied with a pair of black converse that stopped above my knees, and a ripped denim vest. I smoothened out the ruffles at the waist, and smiled before skipping out the door.

When I got there, I made sure to check myself over before entering. Kid hates when I'm not symmetrical. I don't want to go back to the incident when I first met him. At that moment, I was tackled in a hug by no other than Kid.

"YOU'RE SO SYMMETRICAL!" He wailed happily, and I laughed before seeing Liz and Patty.

"H-Hey, you guys..." I stuttered, my voice muffled against Kid's chest. Liz only sighed, and helped untie Kid's limbs from my figure. I sighed, and straightened my dress out. I saw Crona with Maka, and I smiled before tentatively going there. "Hi..." I started, and smiled when Crona held a piece of paper in his hands. "Did you write another poem, Crona?" I smiled at him, and he nodded before handing it to me with a trembling hand. I gently took it from him, and started to skim the paper with my eyes.

My eyes started to widen, because the poem exactly described my childhood. I gave it back to him with a sad smile, and hesitantly kissed his cheek with a faint blush surrounding my eyes. When I did so, I whispered in his ear, "I understand you, Crona. " With a soft smile, I started to walk to the stage, and I saw Soul on the piano. I walked to it behind him, and tapped his shoulder. "Hey," I smiled at him, and pulled up another chair before joining him, but on the higher octave. We played a dark and sorrowful song, and many kids came to watch. I stopped, and looked at Soul.

"Nice," He complimented, and smirked before wiggling his eyebrows at Jackson, who was walking my way. I sighed, and smirked at Maka sitting alone with Crona, who had a mad blush on his face.

"I will if you ask Maka, Soul. It's obvious now. You need to tell her sooner or-MMF!" I shrieked when Soul clasped his hand over my mouth, and he had a mad blush on his cheeks. After tearing his hand off my mouth, I sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine." I was about to say 'Yes' to Jackson, but instead, he turned to his right and asked another girl. I think it was Kim...

I slumped on the piano, and Soul patted my head. I sustained a flinch, and grabbed the spare microphone that laid on the top of the piano. I ran up to the stage, and everyone stared at me with their heads cocked to the side.

"A-Alright... Eh... I'm going to sing a song, that most of you guys might know!" I spoke into the mic nervously, and I tuned on the music a.k.a: Black Star, Kid, and Soul. I whispered to Kid, "Get ready for 'Remember when, by Chris Wallace,'" I commanded, and he nodded before ruffling my hair, but quickly arranging it again. I laughed, but also had a faint blush on my cheeks.

I quickly wriggled from his grip, and smiled at all three of them. They nodded, and Black Star gave me two thumbs up. I smiled, and reflected the gesture. I walked back up to the front, and signaled for them to start.

**I'm sittin' with an empty glass, and a broken heart.**

**Thinkin' to myself, 'what have I done?'**

**'Cause as our future got bright, we started losing light,**

**And I couldn't see that you were the one.**

**So can we, push, push, push, rewind.**

**Go, go back in time.**

**When we were kids, drinkin' bottles of wine.**

**Take, take, take me back.**

**I wanna go back, back, to what we had...**

I jumped up in the air, and I started the chorus passionately.

**Do you remember, When, we, started this mess.**

**My heart was beatin' out of my chest.**

**Remember when, we, stole your dad's car.**

**I didn't think we'd go that far.**

I jumped and twirled around, running to Kid and Soul, and letting them sing too. I jumped from the platform that the guys were on, and started at the front again.

**Yeah we were, flyin' so high.**

**Yeah partners in crime.**

**So why'd we ever say goodbye?**

**Remember when, we, when, we, had it all?**

**Do you remember when?**

I jumped on the closest tables to the stage, and kept on jumping until I reached Maia and Hitomi. I grabbed each of their hands, and jumped back to the stage and continued, while Maia and Tomi goofed around jumping around and dancing. I ran to Soul, and passed him a microphone to sing the next part. He thought the same thing as I: a dedication to Maka. He blushed, and I laughed before he started to sing:

**Wish I was still the only one, **

**Runnin' cross your mind. **

**I guess I just wanted you to know, **

**Oh from your ruby lips, to your fingertips. **

**I can't believe I let you go. **

Then, both of us started to sing the next part. I smiled, seeing Maka with a faint blush as she watched Soul sing.

**So can we, push, push, push, rewind. **

**Go, go, go back in time. **

**When we were kids, sneaking bottles of wine. **

**Take, take, take, me back. **

**I wanna go back, back, to what we had. **

**Do you remember when, we, started this mess. **

**My heart was beating outta my chest. **

**Remember when, we, stole your dad's car. **

**I never thought we'd take it that far. **

**Oh we were, flyin' so high. **

**Yeah partners in crime. **

**So why'd we ever say goodbye? **

**Remember when, we, when, we, had it all? **

**Do you remember when?**

**I'm hanging by a thread,**

**I'm tearing at the seams,**

**Holdin' onto what we used to be!**

**And I should let you go,**

**But I won't just give up, up, up, up, up, up...**

My voice dropped to a whisper, and l climbed to the highest platform on the stage, which was about as tall as the... Chandelier.

**Push, push, push rewind.**

**Go, go back in time.**

**When we were kids, drinkin' bottles of wine.**

**Take, take, take me back.**

**I wanna go back, back, to what we had...**

I paused, and jumped off of the platform to land on my feet.

**DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN WE, STARTED THIS MESS.**

**MY HEART WAS BEATING OUTTA MY CHEST.**

**DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN, WE, STOLE YOUR DAD'S CAR.**

**I NEVER THOUGHT WE'D TAKE IT THAT FAR.**

**OH WE WERE, FLYIN' SO HIGH,**

**YEAH PARTNERS IN CRIME.**

**SO WHY'D WE EVER SAY GOODBYE?**

**DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN, WE, WHEN WE, HAD IT ALL?**

**Do you remember when?**

I stopped, and there was an abrupt roar of applause. I smiled, and I skipped over to Kid. "H-How was that, Kid-kun?" I asked quietly, looking down. He grabbed my shoulders, of course symmetrically, and he spun me around.

"Natsuki, that was AWESOME!" He squealed, and stopped. "Even better than symmetry!" I blushed a lot, knowing that that had to be a lot. I smiled, and high-fived Black Star and Soul.

"That'll show him what he's missing!" Soul yowled, and I only sighed before face palming myself.

Maka and Crona hugged me in congrats... Well... Crona kinda did an awkward pat on the back. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around him. Ragnarok burst from his back, and I smiled before handing him a few balls of onigiri. He chomped it down, and quickly went back into Crona.

Tsunami waved before smiling and hugging me softly in congrats. Patty tackled me in a hug, saying that she wanted me to sing for her giraffe's wedding. I only smiled, and nodded with a shy smile on my face. Liz smirked knowingly, and complimented me on my clothes, and she smiled before ruffling my hair.

Kid scurried to me, and quickly readjusted my hair, and I blushed because he and I were really close. I squirmed, and Maia laughed before Hitomi shooed him away. I looked at Jackson, who was just laughing and talking with Kim. She giggled, and I couldn't help but feel a lump in my throat.

I sighed sadly, and sat down on the steps outside, and Tsubaki sat next to me.

"Are you alright?" She started, but I shook my head hard before letting my head fall into my hands.

"I just... I can't seem to appreciate Jackson... With..."

"What? A girl like me? Please, when he's outta money, I'll dump his sorry butt." Kim smirked behind us, and I stood up before walking to her.

"If you hurt him..." I clenched my fists, trying to keep my soul from delving in the madness bubbling inside.

"You'll what? Tell my mommy? Little snitch, that won't have any effect." She laughed, and Tsubaki rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't, Natsuki. It'll only make things worse," she soothed, and I let go of my fists before smiling at Tsubaki before walking back inside.

"Uh... Guys..." I started, but I felt a lump in my throat again. "I... Uh... Curfew." I smiled sheepishly when Kid, Black Star, and Patty groaned, and I laughs before hugging everyone and walking to Stein's house. I opened the door, and immediately felt the tears coming. No... I can't cry again. I knocked on the master bedroom door, and Marie came out in her nightgown. Her eyes widened at the tears in my eyes, and she only opened her arms. I jumped into them, and she led me to my room before sitting on my bed. Marie laid my head in her lap, and stroked my hair while I sobbed into her lap.

I fell asleep, after hours of crying into her lap.

Next Day Siluett's POV:

I walked along the school grounds, hearing murmuring like, "There's the witch," or, "Wonder when she's gonna get a partner." I only sighed, and tried to ignore what they were saying. I opened my locker, which was next to a girl with brown wavy hair, and bluish green eyes. She only looked to her right before shrugging and continuing to grab her books. I stopped her quickly, because I didn't know where to go.

"Yeah?" She responded, with her books lightly tucked underneath her arm.

"I... Uh... I need directions." I stuttered, and a guy saw me, and ran in the opposite direction. I only sighed, and turned to her. "So can you help me?" I smiled at her, and she only nodded before another girl came to the beginning of the hallway, and waved at the girl. The girl next to me waved back, and she nudged me lightly before leading me to the girl.

"Okay, I'm Hitomi, and she's Maia. We're goin' to the Crescent classroom, so you can come with us." Hitomi smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

We walked in a class, where there was a girl reading a book, with a guy next to her bugging her about something about breakfast... Next to them was a boy who was re arranging a girl's hair, and he smiled before hugging her tightly. The two girls next to him looked identical, except for their height and hair color. The first one, who was a dirty blonde, only sighed before prying him off of the poor girl. The other one only giggled, and was making... A paper giraffe. She's very special then.

There was another boy, who was ranting about surpassing God or something. Like he could ever do that. The girl next to him had her chin propped against her fist, and she peeked up when the teacher wheeled in on a rolling chair.

The girl was going to sit next to a boy with brown hair, but another girl with pink hair and green eyes plopped in the seat instead, sending a death glare at the first girl. She turned the other way, and sat alone in the corner.

The session went on, with some girls sending me glares, especially the pink haired girl. That girl sure was rude. The bell rang, and the girl in the corner and the boy, along with Maia and Hitomi quickly left.

Natsuki's POV:

We were in Greece... My origins, along with the Dominican Republic and Japan. Quite a mix, I would say. I held out my hand, and Jackson quickly transformed. When he fell in my hands, I dropped him on instinct, because he burned my palms. I looked at his soul, and it had grown more rude, and it had more greed and selfishness. I gasped, and Jackson turned back to human.

"What happened there, Natsuki?! Why'd you drop me?!" He interrogated me, but I only shook my head.

"Your soul...it's different..." I choked out, and his eyes widened. "Ever since Kim... You've been so... Different."

"Why're you now blaming this on Kim?! She didn't do anything!" he argued, and I stood up.

"Yes, she did! She... She's changing you! You have to choose! Her, or me..." I whispered the last part, but I knew the answer.

"I choose her then." He growled, and stalked away. I sighed, and swallowed the coming tears.

Maia and Hitomi jogged to me, and stopped at my feet. "You ready? Hey... Where's Jackson?" Hitomi startedtt, but Maia knew. She patted my shoulder, but I looked up with a smile.

"I'm fine. Seriously. We need to get going." I pointed out, and they nodded before we continued.

We did the mission fine, and I sat down on the red spikes on the middle. My feet dangled off the edge, and I heard someone step towards the left. I turned to see Kid, and he continued towards me until we were next to each other. He sat down, and readjusted my headphones that were a few inches off balance. I smiled, but he could see that something was wrong.

"What happened?" He asked gently, but my lip started to tremble.

"Jackson... He chose Kim... Over...Me!" I burst into tears, throwing my head in my hands. He wrapped his arms around my shaking body, and pulled me into his chest. I sobbed into his chest, and he patted my head softly.

"Shhh... We'll find a way to make it better," he softly murmured to me, and I smiled at him.

"I hope we can..." I stated, and he smiled before setting me in my original spot. "I gotta go home..." I smiled at him, and leaned over to kiss his cheek, but he moved, and our lips were pressed together. I squeaked in surprise, and l blushed a lot. He did too, and we both pulled away. "I... I gotta go!" I shrieked, and quickly jumped off the spike to run home.

When I turned around, Kid's fingers raised up to his lips, and he blushed a lot before walking into the building. I also brought my fingers up to my lips, and I quickly skipped back home.

Next Day Siluett's POV:

I walked into the classroom, to find that it was totally quiet. The girl in the corner was talking with Stein, and she sounded very stressed. I shrugged it off, but thought of who to get as my partner. Maia and Hitomi skipped to me, with smiles on their faces. I smiled back at them, and recognized the face of my old friend. I smiled, and turned to them. "Hey guys, can you help me find a partner?" I pleaded, and they laughed before a girl with black curly hair and red eyes stepped into my path.

"Uh... Hi. You said you needed a partner?" She started, and I smiled before nodding. I heard a blue haired guy yell to me, "HEY WITCH! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I EAT YOUR SOUL!" He chanted, and my fists clenched.

"Hey! She can be different than other people! Have you not realized that she's actually nice?!" The other girl shouted back, and I smiled before ruffling her hair.

"Alright kid, say, what's the name?" I looked down at her, and she smiles again before answering.

"I'm Melissa. Your name is..." She trailed off, not knowing the answer.

"I'm Siluett." I smiled, and she and I sat down to wait for class to start.

Natsuki's POV: I saw Jackson and Kim talking, and I could feel Jackson's soul bursting with negative energy. I saw Kim leave, and Jackson sat on the bench with his hands tangled in his hair. I sighed, and looked away quickly.

I saw Kid coming, with a gray-haired girl dragging him by both hands... Symmetry.

"Look... I know something is up between you two, because whenever you two look or make eye contact, you both end up with a furious blush. I want Kid to be happy, and this certainly isn't helping at all." The girl stated, and I sighed before looking at Kid.

"O-ok... We've been the best of friends, and I didn't mean to do what happened. If you don't want to be friends anymore, I understand..." I looked deeper in his eyes, and tackled him in a hug. "Screw this, I don't wanna lose you! You're the best friend someone could ever wish for, and I don't want it to be so awkward!" I wailed into his neck, and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, showing that he agreed.

I smiled with a faint blush, and quickly let go. The girl with pink eyes smiled too, and she waved before leaving.

He and I left to find the rest of the gang, and I smiled. One thing done. Now, I need to get Jackson.


End file.
